


C'est de loin la plus chiante de toute la famille

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [10]
Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour Tracy, avec ou sans Annabel ;1ère vignette : Arranger les choses avec Carlo Barzini.2ème : Si ça se savait...3ème : Des minorités.4ème : Un coin tranquille.





	1. La barbe !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est tellement pénible de devoir en passer par là, mais bon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ah, la barbe...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tracy Zenkova(/Annabel Chang) & Carlo Barzini  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Il va falloir mettre les choses au point entre les fiancés potentiels. Tracy déteste l’idée d’un mariage blanc, d’être une monnaie d’échange entre leurs familles, du bétail... Elle n’a jamais eu besoin d’une barbe mais bon... elle accepte finalement de négocier. Car s’ils ne peuvent pas y échapper, au moins que ça soit avec quelqu’un avec qui il est possible de s’entendre ? Quelqu’un n’attend rien qu’elle n’accepte pas de donner, qui n’espérera jamais qu’elle change d’avis, qui la comprenne. 

Déjà, Carlo Barzini partage avec un goût pour la cuisine bio et végétarienne. Mais c’est à peu près tout. Côté musique ça n’est pas ça du tout, et style de vie non plus.  
Elle lui explique qu’elle est monogame et engagée dans une relation stable ; lui papillonne sans jamais avoir d’histoire suivie. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’a de projet d’enfant, beurk, surtout pas ! D’ailleurs avec le travail d’Annabel pas de risque qu’elle change d’avis dans les années à venir et lui demande de jouer les donneurs. 

Il suffirait de faire chambre à part, de correctement insonoriser les deux ailes séparées d’un futur logement et d’accepter de se causer assez pour coordonner leurs agendas respectifs, et ça pourrait marcher...


	2. Si ça se savait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devenir son propre sujet... ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si ça se savait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Couple :** Annabel Chang/Tracy Zenkova  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Femslash February/100-word drabbles pour fffc>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
>  **Avertissement :** mention d'homophobie canon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Annabel vit avec Tracy un amour dangereux. Si elles étaient exposées par un de ses rivaux, sa carrière… bon, ne serait pas forcément finie, mais profondément modifiée. Elle ne se définit pas juste par son identité sexuelle ; elle est une journaliste à sensation avant tout. Elle n’a pas envie d’être cantonnée aux seuls sujets LGBT.   
Tracy, elle, risque carrément d’être assassinée par sa famille, qui feront passer ça ou pas pour un accident ; elle sera peut-être même violée pour tenter de la corriger de ses tendances.   
Ça ferait un sujet terrible… le seul qu’elle ne veut pas traiter.


	3. Minorités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sérieux, ça commence à bien faire avec ces découpages en catégories !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Minorités  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
>  **Personnage :** Tracy Zenkova  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** WoC, bonus  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

On a demandé à Tracy Zenkova, une fois, une seule, si elle était latina et ça l'a mise en rogne pour une semaine entière. Sachez que les Italiens, les héritiers de Rome, sont plus latins au sens premier du terme que les émigrants hispaniques et que le métissage avec les populations précolombiennes en est une triste bâtardisation !  
Quant à elle, he bien, oui, elle est typée méditerranéenne avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux bruns, ses lèvres pulpeuses mais elle est issue d'un autre type de mélange, y'a du russe dans une autre branche de la famille, c'est de là qu'elle tire son nom à la con et que son connard de frère tire sa sale tronche.   
Et elle refuse de se laisser définir par l'une ou l'autre origine. Elle a bien assez à faire d'être une autre minorité, et de devoir justement le cacher à sa famille...  
...et c'est pas bientôt fini cette obsession pour les origines ethniques, dans ce pays pourri ? Elle croyait que la ségrégation était révolue depuis quelques décennies !


	4. Bulle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit coin de monde bien tranquille et rien que pour elles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bulle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tracy Zenkova x Annabel Chang  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #18.22, " _cosy_ " pour fffc"> (douillet)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Paxtown Motel était un trou et c’était à peu près tout ce que Tracy et Annabel lui demandaient. Comme elles ne pouvaient se voir qu’en cachette, entre la famille Zenkova et les rivaux de Miss Chang, il leur fallait un endroit extérieur, séparé de leurs deux vies, et discret. Il n’était pas trop miteux, les chambres et les draps étaient propres, et le voisinage par définition n’était que de passage – ou exactement comme elle, était là pour se cacher.   
Elles évitaient de prendre systématiquement la même chambre. De toute façon le personnel s’en fichait, il n’était pas là pour surveiller, seulement encaisser et s’assurer qu’on ne laisserait pas de cadavre dans la chambre.   
Elles y avaient juste assez de confort et complétaient le reste en y apportant tout leur amour. Juste pour quelques heures, elles y étaient dans leur bulle, juste toutes les deux et ça n’avait pas de prix.


End file.
